Innocence et perversion
by Pesu
Summary: Voilà une fic Kyumin. Celle-ci provient de la page facebook /FictionAsia?ref hl où je suis admin. Et si vous aimez les fics sur la KPOP allez y faire un tour Et il n'y a pas de résumé car le titre parle tout seul
1. Chapter 1

_**Innocence et Perversion.Où comment restait il un innocent chez les Suju !**_

**Chapitre 1:Comment un hyung peut il être aussi adorable ?**

Un jour normal au dortoir des suju.

Sungmin , l'adorable Sungmin, venait de voir quelque chose qui le laissa completement choqué, et tout rouge. Et oui il venait de voir deux de ses hyung dans une position pas n'importe lesquels ,il s'agissait de Kangin et de Leeteuk. Et ceci était entrain de s'embrassé. Déjà que sur scène cela le choquait mais là ce n'était en aucun cas pour faire du fan service.C'était des vrai baiser. Mais ceux ci trop occupé par leur activité, ne vire pas leur dongsaengs devenir de plus en plus rouge, jusqu'à arriver à ébulition. Heureusement c'est un Kyuhyun qui passait par là qui sortit son hyung de la mort certaine qui l'attendait.

Sungmin vit son dongsaengs lui prendre la main et le tirrer loin de cette scène qui l'avait si profondément choqué . Il l'entendit également marmonner à propos de lui. On aurait dis vu ce qu'il disait que c'était Kyuhyun qui était le plus âgé des deux.

-Encore entrain de s'embrasser ces deux là pfff. Heureusement que Sungmin les a pas vu s'envoyer en l'aire car là il serait déjà mort le pauvre . Non mais serieusement je leur ai dit la dernière fois de rester discret à cause des yeux innocent de cette maison. Mais non eux ils préfère s'envoyer en l'aire sous notre nez. Pff, non mais je vous jure, moi qui suis le maknae j'ai plus de bon sens que ces que c'est moi et pas Siwon qui ai sauvé Minnie de leur vue sinon il serait déjà obliger de prier. Non mais je vous jure il y a des chambres pour ça.

Et il continua à marmoner tout le long du chemin jusqu'à arriver au second dortoir.

Là il relacha la main de Sungmin et se tourna vers lui.

- ça va Minnie ?

Et oui le maknae ne parlait formelement à aucun des membres sauf au tout les autres était habitué.

Sungmin se remit doucement du choc causé par cette vision.

-Euh oui je crois. Mais euh...je euh...

Kyuhyun lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de lui carraisser la tête étant plus grand que lui.

-Respire Minnie.

-Je oui...Euh je … depuis combien de temps ?

-Ces deux là ? Mmm peu avant le départ de Kangin à l'armé je crois. Mais depuis qu'il est revenu il n'arrete pas. Heureusement que Eunhae eux reste plutot discret.

Sungmin qui avait déjà l'air choqué , ouvrit grand la bouche , et celle ci resta coincer. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Kyuhyun le regarda , puis pris une mine très très étonné.

-Non tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Mais voyons Minnie il ne font que de se pelotter, même si c'est discret, il n'y a aucun doute quand à leur relation.

-Mais...mais...Ils sont combien ?

-Mmm, je dirais qu'avec Kangin et Leeteuk, Eunhyuk et Donghae, Yesung et Ryewook, je soupçonne en plus de ça Heechul et Siwon de n'être plus que de simple amis mais comment le savoir sachant que Heechul est encore à l'armée. Donc je dirait 3 pour l'instant.

Cette fois Sungmin fut tellement choqué qu'il en tomba par terre.

-Mais ...Depuis combien de temps ?

-Bah pour le Eunhae eux je ne saurais pas te le dire, mais je dirais que cela fait bien 4ans.

-4ans ?

La Sungmin venait de perdre son calme. Comment cela était il possible qu'il soit ensemble depuis 4ans. Il n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Pourtant après Donghae il était le meilleur ami d'Eunhyuk, il était comme son grand frère. Encore il aurait compris si cela ne faisait que quelque mois car ils étaient fatigué, depuis l'annonce du comeback et il aurait pu ne pas le remarqué. Mais comment ne remarque t-on pas la relation de son petit frère pendant 4ans ? Completement perturbé il se tourna vers Kyuhyun.

-Et Ryewook et Yesung depuis combien de temps ?

-Oh eux seulement depuis 1mois je crois.

Ouf voilà une chose qui le choquait moins. Mais attendez!Maitenant qu'il venait de reflechir cela n'était pas possible !

Il se tourna vers Kyuhyun et lui fit par de sa consternation.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ce sont des hommes ?!

Kyuhyun le regarda passablement surpris avant de lui repondre.

-Bah oui et alors ? Si ils s'aiment je ne vois pas le problème.

Sungmin sembla peser le pour et le contre.

-D'accord. Mais est ce que tu crois qu'ils font...

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais ce genre de chose...

Sungmin commençait à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre .Kyuhyun décida de le géner encore plus le trouvant tellement adorable lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

-Mais quelle genre de chose ?

-Tu sais bien , le genre de chose que font ...font des amoureux.

-Oh tu veux dire ce marier!Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible entre homme voyons.

Sungmin devint au fur et à mesure de la conversation de plus en plus géné, mais il se refusait à employé ce terme.

-Mais non pas ça... L'autre chose.

-Sungmin ,mais de quelle autre chose veut tu parler.

-Mais de la chose.

-Oh des enfants. Mais voyons deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, et je ne pense pas que la SM accepte qu'ils en adoptent tu sais.

-Mais non pas ça. La chose pour faire des enfants.

-Oh tu veux dire la cygogne ?

C'est à ce moment là que Sungmin se rendit compte qu'en réalité Kyuhyun avait très bien compris de quoi il parlait depuis le début et ne faisait enfait que de l'embeter comme l'evil maknae qu'il était.

-Kyuhyun arrete de m'embeter tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Kyuhyun afficha un sourir moqueur avant de lui repondre.

-Bien sûr que oui qu'ils font se genre de chose ils sont en couple après tout. Et vu ce que faisait Kangin et Leeteuk-hyung tout à l'heure je peut te dire qu'ils sont surement entrain de faire la chose à l'instant ou l'on parle.

-Mais ce sont des hommes ? Ils n'ont pas de tu sais quoi ? Comment il font ?

Cette fois ce fut Kyuhyun qui en tomba à la renverse. Son hyung ne pouvait pas être si innocent ? Si?Mon dieu voilà qu'il allait devoir expliquer quelque chose, lui le maknae à son hyung âgé de 2ans de plus que lui.

Il pesa bien ses mots et choisi de lui parler gentillement.

-Minnie les hommes peuvent faire ce genre de chose ensemble. Ils n'ont pas de tu sais quoi, mais il mette leur ...hum...machin dans ...Enfin...

Pour ne pas mettre Sungmin mal à l'aise, il choisit plutot de lui montrer. Il montra alors les fesses de Sungmin.

-Ici.

Sungmin sursauta choqué et posa ces deux mains sur ces fesses. Kyuhyun le trouva alors à ce moment là totalement adorable et à croqué. Mais il chassa bien vite ces idées de sa tête.

-Ici ? Tu es sûr ? C'est étrange.

-Oui j'en suis sûr Minnie.

-Et et Leeteuk et Kangin vont se mettre leur...euh machin ...ici ?

C'est avec un petit cri hystérique qu'il avait fini sa phrase. Visiblement il avait dépassé son seuil de tolerence. Kyuhyun voulu alors lui changer les idées.

-Oui . Allez viens on va allez ce deguster une bonne bouteille de vin. Je viens d'en recevoir plusieurs pour fêter notre comeback qui va arriver.

Sungmin se remit alors totalement de ses émotions et alla accompagné Kyuhyun à la cuisine tout en trotinnant joyeusement derriere lui . Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prevu c'était que Donghae et Eunhyuk étaient entrain de se pelotter gaiement dans la cuisine.

Kyuhyun regarda Sungmin qui commençait à devenir tout rouge. Même si lorsqu'il était géné il était adorable il valait mieux qu'il n'assisste pas à cela surtout qu'il fixait les fesses de ses dongsaengs avec beaucoup d'insistance, comme pour verifier si ce que venait lui dire Kyuhyun était vrai.

Il décida alors d'employer la manière forte vu que visiblement la douce ne marchait pas.

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS ETES TOUS DE VRAI LAPIN EN CHALEUR DANS CE GROUPE ! VOUS ETES PAS DES BETES MERDES ! DEJA QUE KANGIN ET LEETEUK HYUNG S'ENVOIE QUASIMENT EN L'AIRE DEVANT NOUS JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS AU MOINS VOUS AVIEZ UN PEU PLUS DE BON SENS . DEJA QU'A CAUSE DE VOUS YESUNG A REUSSI A PERVERTIR RYEWOOK, VOUS AVEZ INTERET A CE QUE CE GENRE DE CHOSE NE SE REPRODUISE PAS ! IL Y A DES YEUX INNOCENT ICI !REGARDER LE PAUVRE MINNIE IL EST COMPLETEMENT CHOQUE !

Eunhyuk et Donghae se tournèrent effectivement vers Sungmin, qui ressemblait à une tomate trop mure. Effectivement il y avait encore des yeux innocent dans leur groupe. Eux qui pensaient qu'après la façon dont Yesung avait perverti Ryewook, il ne restait plus une once d'innocence dans leur groupe ils s'étaient largement trompé. Il en restait bien un qui était encore totalement innocent.Même si cela les étonnait que cela soit un membre plus âgé , le fait que cela soit justement Sungmin ne les etonnait pas du tout. Même si celui-ci devait embrassé une fille pendant sa comedie musicale, cela ne devait pas être pareille de le faire en vrai pour lui.

-Désolé Sungmin Hyung. Reste comme tu es.

Et ils partirent dans la chambre d'Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun de son côté compris que les Eunhae venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils restait bien un innocent dans leur groupe. Malgré le fait que celui-ci était le hyung il savait très bien qu'a partir de maintenant ils allaient protégé Sungmin comme ils l'auraient fait avec un maknae.

Sungmin de son côté était encore tetaniser. Kyuhyun pour le sortir dans la torpeur dans laquelle il semblait être ,sortit une bouteille de vin , et l'ouvrit. Il sortit un verre et y versa du precieux nectar. Il tendit ensuite le verre à Sungmin .

-Tiens Minnie goute ça ,ça va te remettre.

Sungmin pour le remercier lui fit alors un sourire des plus éblouissant et completement adorable. C'est à ce moment là que Kyuhyun se demanda pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il est un hyung aussi adorable ?

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu^^ Allez sur Asian Fic c'est une page facebook ou vous pouvez avoir des fics avec vos coréen et coréenne favoris^^


	2. Comment Sungmin allait il réagir?

_**Innocence et Perversion. Où comment restait il un innocent chez les Suju !**_

_**Chapitre 2**_ : Comment Sungmin allait il réagir ?

* * *

Voilà bien 1semaine que la scène s'était déroulé.

Et cela faisait plusieurs jours que le couple Eunhae s'efforçait de protéger Sungmin , sauf qu'ils avaient embarqué tout les membres dans leur mission. Ceux-ci avaient accepté avec une grande joie appréciant la naïveté de Sungmin. Et c'était devenu un peu n'importe quoi.

Kyuhyun lui savourait tous cela. Sungmin rougissait toujours autant, et ses amis faisaient de bel gaffe qui le réjouissait. La belle vie quoi pour un evil maknae.

Lorsqu'une fan voulait approché Sungmin, ils s'interposaient tous et demandait à la fan de revenir quand Sungmin aurait grandit ce qui causait une grande confusion parmi celles-ci. Ils n'acceptaient même plus que les amis de Sungmin en dehors du groupe ne le touche, il leur demandait de ne pas s'approcher pour protéger son innocence. Même le personnel n'avait plus le droit de le toucher. Ils laissaient faire les maquilleuse mais ils surveillaient chacun de leurs mouvements de peur qu'elles n'aillent trop loin.

Ils prenaient tellement leur mission à cœur qu'ils surveillaient même la famille de Sungmin. Ils avaient enlevé des ordinateurs ,le moindre fichier qui pourrait le choquer, dans le journal ils déchiraient chaque article qui aurait pu le choquer , donc il ne restait jamais grand chose. Tout les livres qui ne parlait pas de chose mignonne avait été caché dans des cartons.

Les tortues de Yesung devaient également être caché car celle-ci étaient en pleine période d'accouplement ,ce qui allait selon les membres choqué Sungmin. Ils avaient supprimé toutes les chaînes de télé qui n'étaient pas des chaînes de dessin animé et encore certain dessin-animé était jugé trop violant alors ils changeait de chaînes. A chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans un nouveau lieu accompagné de Sungmin ils verifiaient d'abord qu'il n'y avaient rien pour le choquer et ensuite ils laissaient passé Sungmin. Lorsqu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose pour le choqué ils s'empressaient de l'enlever. Quand ils voyaient des couples enlacé , alors que Sungmin était présent ils allaient voir le couple pour leur demander de ne plus le faire devant eux. Ils étaient même allé demandé, au directeur de la comédie musicale de Sungmin si il ne pouvait pas enlever la scène de baiser. Celui-ci malgré leur supplication avait refusé. Et le pire avait été Siwon quand quelqu'un avait dit des propos vulgaires devant Sungmin ,il était aller parler avec cette personne et elle avait fini agenouiller par terre à devoir lire des passages de la bible pendant des heures pour se repentir de ses péchés. Oui ils avaient vraiment trop pris leur rôles à cœur, même un peu trop.

Sungmin lui, n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Car Kyuhyun était constamment à l'occuper pour ne pas qu'il découvre ce que faisaient les imbéciles qui lui servaient d'amis. Cela n'avait pas déranger Sungmin , bien au contraire il appréciait la présence de Kyuhyun. Quelque fois il se surprenait à ne pas le quitter des yeux pendant des heures.

Sauf qu'un jour les membres le remarquèrent. Ils amenèrent Kyuhyun dans une chambre où ils s'installèrent tous , tandis que Sungmin était entrain de regarder les dessin-animé.

Ce fut Leeteuk qui prit la parole.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que l'ont devaient protéger l'innocence de Sungmin ? Et toi tu essayes de le pervertir !

Kyuhyun leva un sourcil bien haut avant de leur répondre.

-Je ne vous ai jamais demander de le protéger vous savez. Je vous ai juste demander de ne pas vous envoyer en l'aire devant lui.

Là ce fut tout les membres qui le regardaient bouchebé et ce fut un Siwon légèrement gêné qui lui répondit.

-Je crois qu'on s'est un peu trop laisser emballé. Désolé Kyuhyun.

Celui-ci leur fit un sourire resplendissant devant leur mine gêné.

-Ce n'est pas grave c'était vraiment très amusant. Vous avez terrorisé , tous le personnel de chaque émission , moi même je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. Sérieusement c'était génial. Et moi en plus j'ai pu passer un peu plus de temps avec Sungmin .Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Là tout le monde le regarda vraiment étonné.

-Attends ne me dit pas que tu aimes Sungmin ?

-Je ne sais pas pas...Peut être. Après tout il est tellement mignon.

Au lieu de voir plein de regard remplis de colère, il vit plein de regard remplis de compassion.

-Quoi ?

Ce fut Eunhyuk qui répondit.

-Mon pauvre tu va en bavé. Ou alors tu vas avoir une relation complètement platonique.

-Il faudrait pour cela d'abord que l'on sorte ensemble.

Tous le regardèrent avec encore plus de compassion avant de rejoindre tous Sungmin au salon. Et ils lui dirent tous en cœur : «Tu as bien de la chance.»

Sungmin n'y comprenant rien les ouvrit encore plus grand et déclara :

-Hein pourquoi ? J'ai réussi à gagner la peluche dédicacé par Pororo ?

Tous secouèrent la tête et partirent dans différentes direction tandis que Sungmin continuait de regarder les dessin-animé en bougeant la tête devant les chansons qui lui plaisait.

Puis une fois son dessin-animé fini Eunhyuk arriva pour lui parler.

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de lui parler.

-Est ce que tu aimes Kyuhyun ?

Sungmin sursauta à cette question. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

-Hein ?

-Es ce que tu aimes Kyuhyun ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question je t'ai dit la dernière fois que j'étais amoureux de personne.

-Si tu ne l'aimes pas pourquoi tu passes ton temps à le regarder ?

-Bah parce qu'il est mignon.

Là ce fut Eunhyuk qui en fut désarçonné . Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi franche de la part de Sungmin qui était d'habitude très réservé, et qui malgré les apparences parlait très peu et était plutôt froid malgré son côté adorable.

-Alors tu l'aimes ?

-Bah non.

Eunhyuk commençait à avoir mal à la tête .Il ne comprenait rien du tout.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu le regardes ?

-Mais je viens de te le dire parce qu'il est mignon.

-Mais en quoi le fait qu'il soit mignon te fait le regarder ?

Sungmin leva un sourcil histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile qui n'arrivait même pas à comprendre une chose aussi simple.

-Parce que j'aime ce qui est mignon Hyuk !

-Donc tu l'aimes ?

-Mais puisque je te dis que non ! Il est trop jeune pour moi de toute façon.

-Vous n'avez que 2ans de différences c'est pas insurmontable.

-Mais...mais...Oh et puis zut laisse moi regarder Pororo il y a ma chanson préféré qui passe.

Sans plus se préoccuper d'Eunhyuk il regarda son dessin-animé en dansant sur la musique de Pororo.

Eunhyuk avait tellement mal à la tête après cette conversation qu'il décida d'aller se faire consoler par Donghae.

Il arriva dans la chambre qu'il partageait dorénavant avec celui-ci et se jeta dans ses bras avant de tous lui déballer sur un ton plaintif voir désespéré.

-Sungmin m'énerve. Il dit qu'il aime pas Kyuhyun alors qu'il passe son temps à le regarder, et il m'a même avoué qu'il était mignon. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il l'aime mais qu'il est trop innocent pour le voir. Et moi j'en ai mare, parce que j'aime bien voir des couples , et puis surtout j'en ai mare de Pororo. Oui Pororo c'est un méchant,il est pas beau et il me pique mon ami, et en plus il fait un lavage de cerveau à Minni, et à cause de lui bah Minni il voit pas qu'il aime Kyu. Alors tout est de la faute à Pororo. Hein Donghae tout est à la faute de Pororo ?

Donghae ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il savait que son petit-ami restait un grand enfant mais à ce point là cela faisait peur quand même. Et quand il se mit à pleurer il ne sut pas quoi faire.

-Pororo est méchant il t'a fait un lavage de cerveau à toi aussi !

Et il courut voir le Leader laissant Donghae totalement impuissant devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Eunhyuk déboula alors dans la chambre du Leader et se jeta dans ses bras ainsi qu'a ceux de Kangin qui était allongé lui aussi dans le lit de Leeteuk entrain de le câliner.

-Hyung !

Leeteuk le fixa étonné et l'écouta, triste pour son ami qui avait l'air si désemparé.

-Et bah il y a Pororo il a fait un lavage de cerveau à Sungmin et à Donghae. Et à cause de ce grand méchant pas beau et bah ils peuvent plus réfléchirent normalement. Et à cause de ça bah Minnie il voit pas qu'il aime Kyu. Et maintenant bah mon Hae d'amour il préfère Pororo à moi. Pourquoi Hyung ? Pourquoi ?

Et il continua à pleurer dans les bras d'un Leader et d'un Kangin complètement ébahi.

Quand Leeteuk vit que Kangin allait parler, il le fit taire, il allait lui parler.

-Eunhyuk Pororo est un dessin-animé !

-Mais il est méchant !

-Euh oui si tu veux!

Et il lui hurla dessus.

-MAIS C'EST UN DESSIN-ANIME BOUGRE D'ANDOUILLE ! MAINTENANT TU VA ARRETER DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES ET TU VA ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE AVEC MON PETIT AMI!ET TOI TU VAS ALLER RETROUVER LE TIEN QUI DOIT SUREMENT SE DEMANDER SI IL FERAIT PAS MIEUX DE TE QUITTER CAR TU PETE LES PLOMBS ! ET SI SUNGMIN NE VEUT PAS VOIR QU'IL AIME KYUHYUN A CAUSE DE PORORO C'EST SON PROBLEME ! ALORS SI JE TE REVOIS ME PARLER UNE SEULE AUTRE FOIS DE PORORO JE TE JURE QUE JE T'ETRANGLE!PIGE ?

Eunhyuk le regarda avec des larmes plein les yeux et s'enfuit en courant en hurlant :

-HAE !

Et oui le Leader pouvait faire très très peur quand on le dérangeait.

Eunhyuk quand a lui retourna dans sa chambre et se fit consoler par son petit ami bien comme il faut. Résultat se fut un Kyuhyun impuissant qui dut aller mettre un casque sur les oreilles de Sungmin pour ne pas qu'il entende des bruits étranges filtrant de diverses chambres.

Une fois les bruits fini, et les occupant de ces diverses chambres endormi ,Kyuhyun put enlever le casque sur les oreilles de Sungmin.

Mais il remarqua que Sungmin également c'était endormi. Il le prit alors dans ses bras tel une princesse et l''emmena dans sa chambre. En chemin il croisa Ryewook qui courait vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yesung avec une coupelle de fraise et une autre de chantilly. Kyuhyun le regarda alors et se moqua de lui.

-Des fraises hein ?

Ryewook rougit ,complètement, pris en flagrant délit.

-Euh oui c'est pour faire un gâteau !

-Et sur qui le gâteau ?

-Je...Je... Oh mais Minni dort !

Et le temps que Kyuhyun regarde son précieux fardeau Ryewook s'était sauvé.

-Alalah ! Si les fans les voyaient comme ils sont vraiment je suis pas sûr qu'elles restent fan très longtemps. Sauf peut être les fans de yaoi et des truc étrange.

Il sentit alors Sungmin remuer dans ces bras.

-Allez au lit princesse !

Il ouvrit la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sungmin. Et oui par le plus grand des hasards c'était lui qui partageait la chambre avec Minni. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Puis ne sut pas quoi faire.

Sungmin avait l'aire vraiment épuisé, il ne se réveilla pas même à l'heure du repas. Kyuhyun une fois fini son repas décida de profiter un peu. Il s'allongea à côté de Sungmin et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'endormit, content de pouvoir serrer Sungmin dans ses bras. Mais avant de partir au pays des rêves il eut une dernière pensée.

Comment Sungmin allait il réagir ?

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu^^ Ce chapitre à egalement été poster sur la page facebook Asian Fic^^

Pesu


	3. Tu m'as embrassé!

_**Innocence et perversion : Où comment existait il encore un innocent chez les suju ?**_

**Chapitre 3 : « Tu m'as embrassé ! »**

* * *

Le lendemain Sungmin s'éveilla pas encore réveiller il vit que Kyuhyun le fixait allonger dans le lit à côté de lui.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa espèce de pervers t'attaquer à une jeune fille comme moi ! Tu n'as pas honte de profiter de moi ! Espèce de pervers !

Et il lui donna une gifle magistral.

Kyuhyun le fixa il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction quand hier avant de s'endormir il refechissait à comment Sungmin allait réagir. Puis en voyant le regard vague de Sungmin il comprit que celui-ci lui parlait mais pas du tout réveiller.

-Minni trésor, bien qu'en fille tu serais absolument magnifique je suis au regrets de t'annoncer que tu es un garçon.

Celui-ci le fixa quelque seconde ,puis cligna des yeux avant de regarder son corps.

-Ah oui. Désolé Kyu j'étais pas réveiller. Au fait pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ?

-Bah hier j'ai du t'amener dans ta chambre car tu t 'étais endormi sur le canapé. Et puis j'avais pas envi de dormir tout seul.

-Oh oki.

Puis Sungmin regarda Kyuhyun un long moment avant de devenir complètement rouge .

-Mais...mais...Tu m'a appelé Trésor!

Kyuhyun lui fit un sourire absolument adorable avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Normal Minni ,tu es trop adorable . Tu es comme un trésor !

Puis il se rallongea avant de lui poser une question.

-Au fait je peux savoir pourquoi tu as cru être une fille tout à l'heure ?

Sungmin déjà bien rouge suite au baiser et à ce qu'avait dit Kyuhyun , rougit encore plus.

-Bah dans mon rêve j'étais une fille, et Ryewook aussi. Et Yesung Hyung et toi vous vous approchiez de nous. Et puis pouf trou noir. Et puis je me suis réveiller et j'ai cru que c'était la suite du rêve donc voilà.

Kyuhyun eu un sourire diabolique. Ce rêve était étrange et révélais peut être les sentiments de Sungmin.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Quasiment tout le monde était là, excepté Shindong partit à un programme. Ils le fixèrent tous complètement étonné.

Kyuhyun se demandait ce qu'il regardait.

-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage.

Ce fut Yesung qui lui répondit.

-Bah oui et pas qu'un peu. Tu as la trace d'une main sur une joue.

Aie Sungmin avait du frapper très très fort tout à l'heure. Il se toucha la joue pour vérifier et il sentit une douleur fulgurante. Effectivement Sungmin n'y était pas allé de main morte. Génial le jeu de mot. Même si il avait trop mal pour se réjouir de la super trouvaille qu'il venait de faire. Il fit une grimace explicite .

Sungmin se pencha vers lui et vit l'énorme marque que Kyuhyun avait sur la joue.

-Oh mince. Désolé Kyu !

Tous les fixèrent très étonné devant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Sungmin était parti chercher de quoi soigner Kyuhyun.. Puis se fut Siwon en défenseur de la justice qui parla.

-Kyuhyun je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à Sungmin pour qu'il ait à se défendre de cette façon. Avoue tu as essayé de le pervertir de la même façon que Yesung ! Répond minable ! Répond de tes faits devant dieux et peut être te pardonnera t-il !

C'est pas vrai ce mec était vraiment fou songea Kyuhyun.

-J'ai rien fait j'ai dormi dans son lit et puis en se réveillant Sungmin m'a giflé.

Siwon le fixa avec de grand yeux.

-Et tu oses dire que tu n'as rien fait immonde personnage. Quand je songe que tu étais mon préféré. Je le regrette tellement dieu. Comment oses tu te montrer devant nous alors que tu essayais de profiter d'un pauvre innocent endormi. Avoue couard !

Couard ? Songea Kyuhyun. Mais cette expression ne se disait plus depuis des siècles .

-Mais j'ai rien fait bon sang j'ai porté Sungmin dans sa chambre car il s'était endormi, et en chemin j'ai croisé Ryewook avec des fraises, puis je suis allé le déposé dans son lit. Puis ensuite j'ai joué à Star-craft et mangé, puis en revenant je n'avait pas envie de dormir tous seul alors je me suis couché à côté de Sungmin et me suis endormi. Et ce matin Sungmin était en plein rêve quand il s'est réveillé, et il a cru que j'étais un pervers qui voulait s'attaquer à lui alors qu'il était une fille. Alors il m'a giflé avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve qu'il était un homme et que je n'étais pas un pervers.

Tous le fixèrent grandement étonné. Puis Eunhyuk demanda :

-Pourquoi Ryewook avait des fraises ?

Celui-ci rougit avant de dire qu'il avait faim. Forcément tous comprirent le pourquoi des fraises et préférèrent se passer des détails.

Sungmin arriva alors avec plein de trucs pour le soigner. Et il s'activa autour de lui comme si il était un grand blessé, il lui passa de la glace, puis ensuite lui mit de la crème puis souffla dessus, puis et bien a vrai dire ensuite il resta statufié pendant une dizaine de minute après que Kyuhyun pour le remercier l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres tout en lui soufflant un merci.

Il se remit de son choc ,quelque seconde après que Kyuhyun fut sorti de la cuisine.

-Il m'a embrassé, il m'a embrassé ! Waw il m'a embrassé ! Mais pourquoi il m'a embrassé ? Mais il m'a embrassé ? Est ce qu'il m'a vraiment embrassé ? Mais oui il m'a embrassé ? Il m'a embrassé !

Et tout le monde pu voir un Sungmin sautiller partout en criant « il m'a embrassé ». Et tous comprirent que ils ne s'était pas trompé Sungmin était bien amoureux de Kyuhyun même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Puis tous se tournèrent vers Siwon las de la drôle de danse de Sungmin .

-Au fait comment ça il l'a perverti comme Yesung ?

-Vous étiez pas au courant ?

-Bah non !

-Bah demandé à Kyuhyun c'est lui qui m'a expliqué comment. Il connaît tout de l'histoire.

Yesung lui avait un grand sourire en posant ses mains sur les fesses de Ryewook . Quand à celui-ci il était complètement paniqué.

Toutes la bande courut alors vers la chambre de Kyuhyun emportant au passage Sungmin complètement sur son nuage, sous les cris de Ryewook, dont ils découvrirent toutes la vulgarité.

Ils ouvrirent la chambre de Kyuhyun en grand et celui-ci ayant tout entendu de la où il était leur fit un grand sourire ,pour qu'ils s'assoient et également car il avait entendu les cris de Sungmin. Celui-ci complètement sur son nuage ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était dans les bras à Kyuhyun et assis sur celui-ci. En fait il n'entendait absolument rien seul la phrase il m'a embrassé tournait dans sa tête. Il avait l'air complètement absent et on pouvait voir ces yeux brillé, et son sourire resplendissant.

Kyuhyun commença alors son récit après avoir fermé la porte à clé, pour ne pas que Ryewook le massacre, et après avoir déposer délicatement son précieux fardeau sur lui.

-Alors voilà il y a quelque mois Yesung s'est rendu compte que Ryewook lui plaisait. Alors il a commencé sa phase de séduction. Si vous voulez mon avis je vois pas où était la séduction la dedans il y est allé comme un gros bourrin et comme un pervers aussi. Il a commencé à de plus en plus souvent touché les fesses de Ryewook et ses lèvres, Ryewook ne s'est pas méfié il s'est juste dit que c'était une habitude de plus. Puis un jour alors que Ryewook venait de manger du chocolat et qu'il en avait un peu autour de la bouche Yesung c'est penché vers lui et l'a embrassé, avant de lécher le chocolat partout autour. Puis il s'est retiré et à dit à Ryewook , « voilà comme ça tu n'as plus rien . Délicieux le chocolat ». Puis il est partit laissant Ryewook en plan. Celui-ci a trouvé ça bizarre mais ne s'est pas méfié. Puis Yesung à continué les choses du même genre.

Lorsque Ryewook transpirait un jour il lui à enlevé son T-shirt et avec une serviette l'a épongé tout en étant collé à lui. Une autre fois alors que Ryewook cherchait un siège il l'a tiré vers lui et l'a mis de force sur ses genoux. Une autre fois alors que Ryewook avait faim il l'a lui même fait mangé par sa bouche. Il mettait des morceaux dans sa bouche et faisait croqué l'extrémité à Ryewook et forcément à la fin ils finissaient par s'embrasser. Puis après quelque temps ,et plusieurs choses du même genre Wookie à fini par s'y habitué, et même à apprécier ces moments.

Puis un jour l'inacceptable est arrivé , Wookie n'arrivait pas à dormir et donc il est allé dans le lit de Yesung, celui-ci bien sûr en fut très content et il a commencé à...

Tout à coup la porte vola en éclat avec de l'autre côté un Ryewook très très en colère tenant dans sa main une batte de base-ball.

-Je peux savoir d'où tu connais tout ça sale pervers ! Tu n'as pas honte de dévoilé ma vie privé. Je te jure je vais te tué salopard. Tu vas crevé de mes mains pauvres tache. Maintenant tout le monde va savoir ce que Hyung m'a fait ! Tu n'as pas honte hein ?!

-Non je suis l'evil maknae c'est mon devoir de connaître la moindre chose de vos vies privées et de les retournés contre vous.

Ryewook regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux après cette phrase et courut se jeter dans les bras de Yesung. Et oui malgré le fait qu'il avait un très mauvais caractère Ryewook était comme Eunhyuk extrêmement sensible. Yesung leur fit un sourire avant de dire à toutes l'assemblé.

-Continuez ,continuez. Comme ça vous verrez à quelle point je suis génial. Oui c'est moi le meilleur des Suju. J'ai réussi à pervertir l'Éternel maknae. Hein mon trésor ? Allez viens je vais allez te consoler à la façon Yesung. Je suis génial mon cœur.

Et il continua jusqu'à ce que Ryewook et lui s'enferment dans leur chambre et mette la musique à fond.

Kyuhyun imperturbable face au menace de son meilleur ami embrassa son trésor à lui sur le fond qui avait toujours un sourire complètement niais et qui se serrais contre lui complètement inconscient de l'univers dans lequel il était.

Puis Kyuhyun continua son récit.

-Donc je disais … Yesung en fut très content. A peine Ryewook c'est il assis sur le lit qu'il l'a amené contre lui. Puis il lui a sorti la vieille excuse pour le déshabiller. « Oh tu dois avoir froid. Enlève tes habits ! » Il n'a même pas attendu que celui-ci lui réponde avant de l'avoir déshabiller , alors Wookie c'est retrouvé en boxer collé contre un Yesung lui même en boxer. Alors Ye à commencé à l'embrassé. Au début Wookie c'est laissé faire complètement sur son nuage. Puis quand Ye a voulu mettre la langue bah la il a commencé à lui dire que c'était pas bien et tout plein de truc. Alors ce crétin lui a sorti « Mais détend toi Wookie on fait rien de mal. Tu aimes ça non ? » .Wookie lui a sorti que oui, alors il lui a posé la question fatidique « Et tu m'aimes non ? » . Wookie à alors rougit puis lui a dit que oui alors Yesung lui a sauté dessus pour lui faire subir les pires outrages. Ils l'ont fait une fois et si vous voulez mon avis Ryewook c'est faire plein de choses. Donc bah une fois fini et une fois que Ryewook une pété les oreilles de Yesung en hurlant son nom, Ryewook a ordonné à Yesung de recommencé. Voilà c'est comme ça que Yesung à réussi à pervertir Ryewook.

Tout le monde regardait Kyuhyun impressionné par tout les détails qu'il connaissait. Mais également étonné du fait qu'il connaisse tous ces détails . Ce fut Kangin qui posa la question que tous se posaient .

-Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Bah pour une grande partie Yesung était uniquement conscient de la présence de Ryewook et ne remarquait pas que moi j'étais à côté de lui . Il aurait du s'en douter vu que celui-ci est mon meilleur ami. Puis pour la scène dans le lit, Yesung avant d'aller dans son lit me parlait par webcam et il a oublié de se déconnecté, et la webcam avait vu sur son lit, et le micro était allumé. Alors forcément j'ai pu tout voir et entendre, mais au moment ou j'ai vu Yesung se faufilé sous la couverture j'ai coupé la webcam et est seulement écouté, au cas où que j'entende une information. Et puis après que Wookie est hurler à Yesung de recommencer ,j'ai tout arrêté.

Tout le monde fut profondément soulagé du fait que Kyuhyun ne les espionnait pas à longueur de journée.

Puis tout à coup Sungmin se réveilla de sa transe et fixa droit dans les yeux Kyuhyun avant de lui crier d'une façon hystérique :

-Tu m'a embrassé !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu... ^^

PESU


	4. Faites qu'il aille bien

**Chapitre 4 : Faites qu'il aille bien .**

* * *

-Tu m'as embrassé !

Kyuhyun fixa Sungmin avec un regard innocent.

-Qui moi ?Non que va tu chercher là...

Et il se repencha sur Sungmin pour l'embrasser cette fois sur les lèvres devant tout les membres.

-Tu...Tu l'as encore fait !

Kyuhyun fixa Sungmin droit dans les yeux.

-Cela te gène ?

-Je... Je sais pas... Je...peut être... Je sais plus...Je vais prendre l'aire...

Et il courut dehors. Eunhyuk après avoir demander la permission à Donghae courut après Sungmin.

-Minni revient tu sais bien que c'est dangereux pour nous de se promener seul.

-Mais ...Mais... Je ...Je sais plus quoi penser Hyukki...Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Et sur le trottoir il s'élança dans les bras d'Eunhyuk. Celui-ci voyant toute les fans qui se dirigeaient vers eux, et voyant la tristesse de Sungmin appela leur manager.

Celui-ci arriva très vite et aida les deux amis à se débarrasser de toutes les fans hystériques. Une fois les fans au loin ils montèrent tous dans le van du manager et celui-ci les emmena à la Sm entertainment seul endroit ou Eunhyuk savait pouvoir être tranquille.

Une fois arriver la bas et avoir remercier leur manager, il emmena Sungmin dans une salle d'entraînement qu'il savait libre. Il s'installa contre le miroir et invita son ami à faire de même.

Celui-ci après quelque temps dans le silence se jeta dans les bras d'Eunhyuk.

-Hyuk pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Tu ne le devines pas ?

-Mais c'est pas possible. Je veux dire Kyu aimes les filles cela se voit.

-Alors là tu peux pas plus te trompé, si tu savais comment il te regarde depuis un certain temps tu ne dirais certainement pas ça.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui je suis absolument sûr. Je ne sais pas si il t'aime , mais je peux t'assurer que si ce n'est pas le cas il est doucement entrain de tomber amoureux de toi. La preuve c'est lui qui nous a gueulé dessus quand il a vu qu'on te gênait à s'embrasser devant toi, c'est lui aussi qui te bouchait les oreilles pour pas que tu entendes lorsque certain d'entre nous faisait l'amour. C'est lui qui te réveillait les matins ou tu n'y arrivait pas. C'est lui qui est allé demandé au manager de ne pas trop te forcer en ce moment car tu étais fatigué avec le comeback. C'est lui qui te faisais ton repas pour aller à Sukira.

-Quoi c'est pas Ryewook ?

-Non c'était Kyuhyun . Il a expressément demander à Ryewook de dire que c'était lui. Mais ne lui révèle pas que je te l'ai dit. Et puis c'est lui qui tout les soirs te veillent jusqu'à ce qu'il est sûr que tu dorment bien sans faire de cauchemar. Il est toujours constamment à prendre soin de toi Sungmin. Alors oui je suis sûr qu'il t'aime. Au début on s'en ai pas rendu compte nous les membres du groupe mais au cours de ce mois ci avec le comeback, on a pu se rendre compte qu'en fait il était toujours à te couver et qu'il t'aimait. Et toi tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

-Je sais pas Hyukki tout est confus. Je l'aime ça il n'y a pas de doute. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour où alors de l'amour fraternel. Et si il y a quelque chose que je ne veux surtout pas c'est le blessé, à cause de mes doutes.

-Parle lui Minni. Tu sais entre Donghae et moi au début c'était pareille. On ne faisait que de se câliner et on avait toujours besoin de plus de contact sans savoir ce que l'on ressentait vis à vis de l'autre. Alors on en a parler tout les deux. Et on en a conclus qu'il fallait qu'on essaye tout les deux. Et regardes où on en est maintenant. Il m'a demandé en mariage. Je suis fiancé Minni.

-Quoi ? Mais en Corée les mariages homosexuelles sont interdit ?

-On est au courant tu sais et on ne va jamais se marier on le sait. Il a fait sa demande d'une façon symbolique Minni, pour que je sache qu'il me veut à ses côtés toutes sa vie. Et tant pis si on se mari jamais ,l'amour qu'on ressent pour l'autre est plus beau qu'un mariage. Alors parle lui, Minni peut être que tu découvrira que la personne avec qui tu veux passer toute ta vie est Kyuhyun.

-Je sais pas si j'oserais Hyuk. Toi et Donghae ce n'était pas pareille vous étiez meilleur ami vous passiez le plus clair de votre temps ensemble.

-Regarde un peu plus ce qui t'entoure Minni et tu découvrira que toi aussi tu passes le plus claires de ton temps avec Kyuhyun. Mais tu ne t'en rend pas compte . Certes ce qui vous uni est ou plutôt était plus un amour fraternel qu'autre chose, mais je suis quasiment sûr que Kyuhyun lui a toujours ressenti l'attraction qui vous liait.

-Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Tu sais je suis encore jamais sorti avec quelqu'un Eunhyuk, tout le monde pense le contraire mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne saurais pas comment me comporter. Je ne sais pas quoi faire je suis perdu. Je sais que vous pensez que je suis totalement innocent, et je le suis autant me l'avouez,et complètement naïf , mais il y a certaine chose dont je me rend compte. Et le fait que je ne sais pas comment aimer quelqu'un fait parti des choses que je me rend compte.

-Ne t'en fait pas Sungmin , tu n'a pas besoin d'apprendre comment aimer, et comment sortir avec quelqu'un. Suit simplement ton instinct. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul. Kyuhyun sera là pour t'aider.

-Oui tu as raison. J'ai bien envi d'essayer ce que tu me demandes. Tu crois qu'il acceptera qu'on y aille doucement ?Qu'on y aille par étape ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-Rentrons alors je commence à avoir faim. Et merci Eunhyuk. Tu sais je suis content de t'avoir pour ami.

-Moi aussi tu sais. Et j'ai faim aussi.

Ils rappelèrent le manager qui les déposa devant leur dortoir.

Ils arrivèrent et ils découvrirent tour les membres dans le salon entrain de discuter ils avaient l'air paniqué mais aucune trace de Kyuhyun et Ryewook.

Eunhyuk demanda alors où ils étaient. Ce fut Leeteuk qui leur répondit.

-Ouf vous êtes rentré. Ryewook est entrain de consoler Kyuhyun. Après votre départ il a fondu en larmes et personnes n'a réussi à le calmer malheureusement ces problèmes de poumon se sont réveillé à force de pleurer et crier comme il l'a fait. Ryewook essaye de le calmer mais pas moyen , il ne veut plus rien entendre il ne fait que hurler qu'il a tout gâché. Mais voilà maintenant il ne fait que de tousser entre ces sanglots et c'est pas beau à voir. Il est dans un sale état. Une ambulance devrait pas tarder à arriver. On a bien essayé de l'emmener nous mêmes à l'hôpital mais il s'est tellement débattu et a tellement hurler de le laisser tranquille qu'on a préféré appelé l'ambulance de peur que cela empire à force .

Sungmin après avoir entendu ça fondit en larme. Il allait allé voir Kyuhyun lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Les ambulancier étaient là. Leeteuk leur expliqua la situation et ils allèrent chercher Kyuhyun. Quand Sungmin entendit les cris que celui-ci poussait il en eut mal au cœur. Il avait envie de lui dire d'arrêter de pleurer mais il était tellement choqué de l'état dans lequel était Kyuhyun qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire le moindre mot. Il se serait déjà écroulé par terre si Eunhyuk ne l'avait pas soutenu. Puis les ambulanciers passèrent sur une civière avec Kyuhyun allongé dessus entrain de pleurer tousser et hurler qu'on le laisse tranquille , mais pour l'empêcher de se débattre les ambulancier avait du l'attacher , il l'endormirait une fois dans l'ambulance. Tellement empêtrer dans sa douleur il ne vit même pas que Sungmin était de retour.

Sungmin allait suivre l'ambulance lorsque Eunhyuk l'arrêta.

-N'y vas pas maintenant. Mange tu va tomber dans les pommes sinon.

-Je suis pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit ! Pourquoi il a réagit comme ça Hyuk ? Pourquoi ?

Eunhyuk lui fit un sourire triste.

-Parce qu'il t'aime Minni il t'aime à en crever. Et il a cru quand tu t'es enfui que tu l'avais rejeté.

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je ne l'ai pas rejeté Hyuk.

-Nous on le sait mais lui t'aime tellement qu'il a été uniquement obnubilé par le fait que tu t'étais enfui. Et à associer ta fuite à un rejet c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu sais même si Kyuhyun paraît fort, au font c'est encore un gamin sensible. Et même si on ne s'en rend pas toujours compte c'est également le plus jeune d'entre nous.

-Je... Je... Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

-Manges quand même quelque chose et ensuite Hae nous emmenera tout les deux à l'hôpitale je te le promets. Après tout il est mon fiancé il m'obéit au doit et à l'œil.

Sungmin lui fit un pauvre sourire content que son ami essaye de lui remonter le moral. Mais triste du fait que Kyuhyun est réagit comme ça. Il réfléchit quelque seconde avant d'arriver à une unique conclusion.

-Hyuk je l'aime.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'aime. J'aime Kyuhyun. Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. Je l'aime.

-Alors allons vite le voir.

Ils quittèrent alors vite le dortoir oubliant complètement de manger et Donghae les emmena à l'hôpital.

Dans sa tête Sungmin ne faisait que de prier pour que quand il arriverait Kyuhyun ce soit calmé.

Faites qu'il aille bien.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira^^

PESU


End file.
